Egypt (Djoser)
Egypt led by Djoser is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Leugi, Regalman, Sukritact, Tarcisio. Overview Old Kingdom The Old Kingdom is the name given to the period in the 3rd millennium BC when Egypt attained its first continuous peak of civilization – the first of three so-called "Kingdom" periods, which mark the high points of civilization in the lower Nile Valley (the others being Middle Kingdom and the New Kingdom). It was in this era that formerly independent ancient Egyptian states became known as nomes, under the rule of the pharaoh. The former rulers were forced to assume the role of governors or otherwise work in tax collection. Egyptians in this era worshipped their pharaoh as a god, believing that he ensured the annual flooding of the Nile that was necessary for their crops. Egyptian views on the nature of time during this period held that the universe worked in cycles, and the Pharaoh on earth worked to ensure the stability of those cycles. They also perceived themselves as a specially selected people. Djoser Djoser was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh of the 3rd dynasty during the Old Kingdom and the founder of this epoque. One of the most famous contemporaries of king Djoser was his vizier, "head of the royal shipyard" and "overseer of all stone works", Imhotep. Imhotep oversaw stone building projects such as the tombs of King Djoser and King Sekhemkhet. It is possible, that Imhotep was mentioned in the also famous Papyrus Westcar, in a story called "Khufu and the magicians". Djoser was buried in his famous step pyramid at Saqqara. This pyramid was originally built as a nearly quadratic mastaba, but then five further mastabas were literally piled upon the first, each new mastaba smaller than the predecessing ones, until the monument became Egypt's first step pyramid. Supervisor of the building constructions was the high lector priest Imhotep. Dawn of Man We kneel to your blessing, O' he who is divine of body, Djoser, Pharaoh of Egypt and of the flowing Nile. You are the ruler who brought an end to famine and a beginning to plenty, and the founder of Egypt's third dynasty. Aided by your Vizier, Imhotep, you oversaw the restoration of the great temple of Khnum, and with it the prosperity and fertility of your people. You pioneered the construction of Egypt's first great pyramids, and your visionary projects remain today a testimony to the stability and strength of your reign. Wise ruler, the time to restore Egypt's monuments are upon you. Can you, through shrewd administration and long life, compel the peoples of your realm to erect great structures, and, in return, deliver to them an age of prosperity? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"Blessings be upon you, noble leader. I am Djoser, King of Egypt. Do you find my monuments impressive? I know that you must." '''Introduction: "Welcome to Egypt, where the rivers converge at my feet and the sun shines at my beckoning." Defeat: '"Fortunate that I have devoted my life to erecting my tomb." '''Defeat: '"Alas, I ask only one thing: that you bury me in the tomb which I had raised for this day." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events & Decisions Codify the Vizierate The conduct by which the Viziers of our government present themselves is in dire need of structure and codification. Only by entrenching our expectations of the Vizier can we hope to entrust them with running an efficient administration. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt (Djoser) * Must have at least one Vizier * Must have researched Writing * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * of next social policy Culture * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive +1 Magistrate whenever a Vizier is expended Develop Step Pyramids Our tombs are well and truly monumental, but what if... - now bear with me on this - what if we constructed a tomb on top of a tomb on top of a tomb. Now that would be truly remarkable! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Egypt (Djoser) * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * Allows construction of Step Pyramids in cities which have a Brick Mason Exceptional Courtier One of our courtiers is well regarded for their exceptional wisdom and skill. It has been recommended to us that we appoint them as Vizier. Option 1: '''We certainly must. * Gain a free Vizier '''Option 2: Our present Vizier serves us too well. * Gain 300 Culture Observation of Khnum Our Vizier has recommended to us that we observe the blessings of Khnum, the God of the waters. Doing so, he advises, would ensure the continued prosperity and fertility of our lands. Option 1: '''No, it would be a waste of our time. * 20% chance that all cities will lose 20 Food * All Military Land Units gain 5 XP '''Option 2: '''Indeed, we must show our reverence. * Lose 60 Faith * 25% chance that each city will gain Food. Chance is doubled if the city has a Temple '''Claims & Colonies Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now constructing mud pyramids in which to house their dead! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Tarcisio: Art (Leaderscene) * Janboruta: Art (Civ, Leader, Unit Icons) * Sukritact: ''Art (Building, Resource Icons) * ''Regalman: Research (City/Spy-Lists) * Leugi: ''Graphics (Vizier) * ''Loreena Mckinnet: Peace ThemeEgyptian Music * Derek Fiechter: War ThemeTomb Raiders * Whoward: PlotIterators.luaBorder and Area plot iterators Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Egypt